The 100th Hunger Games(4th Quarter Quell)
by lbwiki585
Summary: What if the rebellion against the Capitol never occurred? What if only Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games? What would the 4th Quarter Quell be like?
1. Announcing the Quell

Chapter 1: Announcing the Quell

_What if the rebellion against the Capitol never occurred? What if only Katniss won the 74__th__ Hunger Games? What if the Hunger Games continued to be hosted?_

When Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, she was the first female victor from District 12 since Canary Winter won the 4th Hunger Games. Katniss was not feeling elated or overjoyed about her victory. She felt awful that her district partner, Peeta Mellark, had died during the Games. During the interviews before the Games, Peeta confessed that the love of his life was Katniss. Katniss was upset about this at first, but during the Games, she realized that Peeta's love for her was necessary for her survival. Though Katniss never returned those feelings for Peeta, she still wanted them both to live and return home to District 12. Katniss and Peeta continued their show for the Capitol, trying to get gifts from sponsors. However, when Katniss and Peeta reached the final three, along with Cato, Cato grabbed Peeta and put him in a headlock when all three of them were at the cornucopia with mutations surrounding them. Cato then quickly threw Peeta at the mutations. Katniss screamed for Peeta, and two seconds later Peeta's cannon fired. Peeta placed 3rd out of 24. Katniss then shot her arrow at Cato's hand, causing him to moan in agony as he fell to the mutations. Four hours later, Katniss shot a final arrow to Cato's head. Cato's cannon fired. Then Caesar Flickerman announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen from District 12!"

Then a Capitol hovercraft came to pick up Cato's body and another hovercraft came to bring Katniss out of the arena. Katniss would be treated for her wounds. Katniss felt so much guilt. She and Peeta could have both won if she had just sent an arrow to Cato's forehead before he got his hands on Peeta.

Haymitch Abernathy and Cinna came over to comfort Katniss, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's all right, Katniss. It's not your fault. You are not to blame", Cinna said.

"You'll be able to see your mother and sister again", said Haymitch. "Besides, Peeta wanted you to live."

When Katniss was interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, Katniss tried to be polite during the interviews and not lash out in anger.

"So, Katniss, how do you feel about losing Peeta?", Caesar asked.

Katniss took a deep breath before answering. "It's hard. He was a great friend and someone I really cared about."

The Capitol crowd gushed. Katniss tried not to show her disgust.

Later Katniss headed on the train back home to District 12. When Katniss arrived in District 12, a young girl cried out, "Katniss! Katniss!"

Katniss smiled as she saw her younger sister Primrose, sitting on Gale Hawthorne's shoulders. Katniss ran to them and hugged them both tightly. As the days passed, Gale and Primrose tried to comfort Katniss after the trauma she experienced. When the victory tour occurred, Katniss publicly thanked Rue and Thresh and offered to pay their families one month of her winnings for every year onwards. Katniss tried to ignore the grieving families in Districts 1, 2, and 4.

As years went on, Katniss would go on to mentor more tributes. The 75th Hunger Games was the 3rd Quarter Quell. President Coriolanus Snow announced that for that year's Games, as a reminder to the rebels that fathers and daughters suffered because of their rebellion, each district was required to reap a girl, and that girl's father would be her district partner. In District 12, a girl named Jasmine, aged 14, was reaped. Katniss and Haymitch tried to train their tributes to the best of their ability, but it was of no use. Jasmine and her father, Abel, were both killed in the cornucopia bloodbath in the 75th Hunger Games. The winner of the 75th Hunger Games was the 18-year-old girl in District 2, Debra. Debra won after brutally stabbing her father in the heart. Katniss and Haymitch continued to mentor tributes year after year, but it proved to be ineffective. District 12 still couldn't get a victor. Katniss and Gale fell in love with each other after the 79th Hunger Games and married. They had six children. The first child, Gage, was born after the 80th Hunger Games. The second child and only female, Rose, was born after the 81st Hunger Games. The third child, Andrew, was born after the 83rd Hunger Games. The fourth child, Brett, was born after the 85th Hunger Games. The fifth child, Peetel, was named after Peeta. Peetel was born after the 86th Hunger Games. The sixth and final child, Greg, was born after the 87th Hunger Games.

Up until the 100th Hunger Games, none of Gale's and Katniss's children were reaped. Katniss warned her boys before each reaping not to volunteer for one of their siblings if his name was called. Katniss didn't want her children following her example.

**Meanwhile…**

The 38-year-old President, Colton Snow, smiled as he sipped his coffee. Colton Snow was the grandson of Coriolanus Snow. Coriolanus died after the 95th Hunger Games at the age of 97. Colton then became president and received support from the Capitol because of his charming personality and good looks.

Colton had a surprising twist for the moronic people in the Districts. Colton wanted to show them that no one could oppose the Capitol, and Colton intended to continue the tradition of the Capitol.

When Colton walked in front of the camera, Colton smiled.

"People of Panem, this year is the 100th Hunger Games! That means that this is the 4th Quarter Quell."

Colton then pulled an envelope from the bowl of quells.

"For the 100th Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that 12 districts suffered because of their rebellion, every district will be required to send 12 tributes each. Six males and six females."

Colton then gave the camera a wicked smile.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"

**In District 12**

Katniss then met with Haymitch Abernathy to discuss the 4th Quarter Quell. Haymitch was now 66 years old. Katniss knew that with 12 tributes to be reaped, 6 of them being boys, Katniss knew there was a small chance that one of the chosen tributes could be Andrew, Brett, Peetel, or Greg.

"Haymitch, what are we going to do? There will be 144 tributes all together in the Games! My children could be chosen."

"The Capitol would love to see a child of the "girl on fire" in the arena", Haymitch said. "Onax and Garnesh Price from District 1 won the 2nd and 5th Hunger Games, respectively. After they married, their daughter, Glisten, won the 25th Hunger Games. Onax's and Garnesh's grandchildren, Gloss and Cashmere, won the 63rd and 64th Hunger Games, respectively."

Haymitch then took a deep breath. "Since District 12 hasn't had a lot of victors-you already know we're the only two victors of all three District 12 victors that are still alive-the Capitol never really had a chance to see a child of a victor from District 12 be reaped for the Games. I fear your kids may be in danger."

Katniss sobbed.

"But don't worry", Haymitch said. "Maybe your children won't be chosen. But if they are, I have a plan. We'll start training them."

Katniss nodded in gratitude. Katniss later went to tell Gale about the plan.


	2. Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

Gale Hawthorne never had a positive opinion about the Capitol. Gale's great-aunt, Gita Hawthorne, was chosen as the female tribute from District 12 in the 13th Hunger Games. Gita had placed 6th out of 24. Gale's father had been killed in a mining accident, the same accident that killed Katniss's father. For most of Gale's childhood, he and his family were living on the brink of starvation. When Gale married Katniss, he was able to keep himself and his family well fed. This did not cause Gale to lose his hatred for the Capitol. Gale watched with anger every year as he saw kids from District 12 be picked and later killed in the Games. Most of them never stood a chance.

Now that the Capitol was forcing the districts to send 144 tributes all together to fight in the Games, Gale was even more furious. The Capitol had some nerve. Gale wanted to find Colton Snow and strangle him. Who did he think he was, forcing the citizens of District 12 to send 12 tributes to fight to their inevitable deaths? There was a slight chance that Gale's four youngest boys might get picked. The Capitol would just love to see a child of a District 12 victor participate in the Hunger Games.

Gale knew that with 144 tributes, the odds of any of the tributes winning were so low. Gale also knew the Career pack would be large, assuming all 36 Careers wanted to be in that alliance. But Gale was an astute and shrewd thinker. Gale had strategies in his mind to deal with the wicked schemes of the Capitol.

When Katniss told Gale about the plan she and Haymitch had to help their children, Gale was more than ready to agree. Gale knew that some training would really prepare their children for the worst possible outcome.

Gale had talked to Andrew, Brett, Peetel, and Greg about helping them practice for the Games. The four boys agreed with the plan. The boys walked out to the backyard of their home in the Victor's Village.

"Ok, boys", Gale said. "First I'll teach you how to attack and defend simultaneously with swords."

Gale then held up a spear he would use to demonstrate. Gale gave his oldest son, Gage, a sword. To show his youngest sons, Gale lunged his spear at Gage. Gage immediately blocked the spear and knocked it out of Gale's hands.

"Good job, Gage! This is one of the things you should do when facing a strong career tribute. There will be 36 tributes in the career pack, so be careful. If you can disarm one of them in this manner, that will be one less career to worry about."

Gale then picked up the spear.

"When fighting with an opposing tribute with a spear, use the spear to block any movements they might use against you. Let me show you."

Gale then lunged the spear towards the ground. Gale then moved the spear downwards numerous times.

"Often you'll see a career trying to knock the spear out of your hands. They might just try to stab you right away. But they would definitely like to disarm you so they can kill you when you're helpless. Gage, show them how it's done."

Gage moved his spear the way Gale showed him to.

"All right", Gale said. "Andrew, let's see you try it."

For the next five hours, Gale showed them how to correctly use the spears and swords, how to make snares and fires, and how to deduce which plants were poisonous or not. Though the four boys showed improvement as the day went on, Gale was still hoping with all of his might that none of his children would be picked.

**Meanwhile, in the Capitol…**

Colton Snow was smiling to himself and humming. He couldn't wait to watch those brats from the outlying districts get exactly what they deserved. Colton then set up a meeting with the head gamemaker, Jasper Crane. Jasper was the son of Seneca Crane. Seneca was the head gamemaker when Katniss Everdeen was victor. Seneca had retired after the 90th Hunger Games.

"So, Jasper, is everything going according to plan? Did you design the arena the way I told you to?"

"Yes, President Snow. There are a lot of lethal and deadly plants and animals in the arena for the 100th Hunger Games. Those tributes will be in for a nasty shock. Even the large career pack."

"Perfect", said Colton. "I want to make their lives as miserable as possible. Those tributes will not have a walk in the park. My grandfather would be so proud of me."


	3. The Reaping

Chapter 3: The Reaping

Gale and Katniss continued training their children every single day until the reaping in District 12. Gale saw that Andrew, Brett, Peetel, and Greg were making tremendous progress. Each one of them had looks of determination on their faces. However, Gale was still hoping that none of them would be chosen.

The day of the reaping had arrived. Katniss made sure all of her six children were dressed nicely. Katniss gave Rose a fabulous white gown. Gage was wearing a red blazer. Andrew was wearing a white suit with buttons. Brett was wearing a tuxedo. Peetel was wearing a blue overcoat. Greg was wearing a white lounge suit.

Gale took a deep breath as he looked at each of his six children.

"Let's go", Katniss said. "We don't want to be late."

**In District 1**

Owen Cox was standing with the other boys during the reaping in District 1. Owen was 18 years old and the top student at his career academy. Owen spent his entire life training for the Games. Owen knew that there would be plenty of opportunities for him to volunteer, since 6 males from District 1 would participate in the 100th Hunger Games.

The District 1 escort, Dina, smiled as she said, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Dina then said, "We'll start selecting the female tributes."

Dina then walked to the reaping bowl for the girls. She spent 10 seconds fishing through the bowl before she pulled out a name.

Dina then read the name out loud.

"Tara Platinum!"

Owen saw a look of disappointment on Tara's face. Owen knew it wasn't because she was reaped, it was because someone would volunteer. And surely enough…

"I volunteer as tribute!", a female voice shouted.

Owen watched as a girl, aged 17, walked to the stage.

"And what is your name?", Dina asked.

"I'm Raven Allen", said the girl who volunteered.

"Wonderful!", Dina said.

Dina then drew another name from the girls' reaping bowl.

"Beth Marble!"

"I volunteer!", another girl shouted.

The second female volunteer's name was Demelza Copper.

Dina drew a third name from the bowl.

"Prudence Holland!"

The girl who volunteered for Prudence was Jamie Prucha. Owen had briefly sparred against Jamie years earlier in the career academy.

Dina drew another name.

"April Clarke!"

"I volunteer as tribute!", a girl that must have weighed over 300 pounds shouted. She had muscles and must have been at least eight feet tall.

"No, I want to be the tribute!", April shouted.

"Go sit down, idiotic girl! You know the rules. And I volunteered to replace you", said the big girl that volunteered.

The big girl's name was Katie Polish.

Dina drew another name from the girls' bowl.

"Rhoda Ring!"

"I volunteer!"

The fifth volunteer was Lisa Wealth. Owen knew that Lisa's family was one of the most affluent and powerful families in District 1.

Dina drew the sixth and last female name in District 1.

"Ruby Gem!"

"I volunteer as tribute!", the last female volunteer shouted.

"And what is your name?", Dina asked.

"I'm Ava Colony!", she said.

"Now it's time for the boys", Dina said.

Dina walked to the boys' reaping bowl and selected a name.

"Justin Castle!"

"I volunteer!", a boy shouted. The boy who volunteered was Gold Henderson. Gold was a close friend of Owen.

Dina drew another name.

"Logan Richardson!"

"I volunteer!", another boy shouted.

This boy's name was Max Comfort.

Dina drew the third male name.

"Joseph Dare!"

Owen decided that now was the time.

"I volunteer as tribute!", Owen exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"And what is your name?", Dina asked.

"My name is Owen Cox", Owen said loudly and clearly for everyone in Panem to hear and see on the cameras.

"Excellent", said Dina.

Dina then drew the names of Paul Bank, Business Machine, and Market Ringson. Paul was replaced by a volunteer named Bronze Mansion. Business was replaced by a volunteer named Money Economy. Market was replaced by a volunteer named Rolex Gucci.

"The twelve tributes of District One!" Dina shouted.

**In District 2 **

The District 2 male escort wasted no time when drawing names. When he drew the first name, Watch Milos, a boy shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The first volunteer's name was Hades Dionysus.

A cowardly, 12-year-old boy named Door Compromise was called to the stage next. His worries were pointless, because he was immediately replaced by an 18-year-old named Prometheus Destruction. Jordan Cummings was the third male chosen. Jordan was replaced by Pluto Thorn. A volunteer named String Punch seemed eager as he volunteered to replace Craig Walcott. Poseidon Milk volunteered for Mark Townsend and Janus Mauser volunteered for Steven Eubanks.

"The twelves tributes of District Two. Athena Gallagher, Hera Nichols, Demeter Wallig, Tyche Baumsteiger, Iris Gitto, Nemesis Adams, Hades Dionysus, Prometheus Destruction, Pluto Thorn, String Punch, Poseidon Milk, and Janus Mauser."

The District 2 citizens roared with approval. They knew that all the tributes on the District 2 stage were the best and strongest from the Career academy in District 2.

**In District 4**

Wyatt Springs looked nervous as the reaping began. When Fish Horton was chosen as the first male tribute, Wyatt reluctantly stepped forward and volunteered.

**In District 8**

Eddie Morganstern was not feeling good in the slightest when the reaping was taking place. When Eddie's name was the last to be chosen, Eddie knew he would never return home.

**In District 12 **

Gale Hawthorne was watching the reaping with the other adults in the District 12 square. Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy were on stage. Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, was now 65 years old. Effie said, "Happy Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

Effie walked to the girls' reaping bowl. The first girl chosen was Lizzy Warden. The second girl chosen was Sasha Drabek. The third girl chosen was Ruth Healy. The fourth girl chosen was Heather Hope. The fifth girl chosen was Hannah Marsh. The sixth girl chosen was Carol Walsh.

"Now for the boys!", Effie announced.

Effie walked to the boys' reaping bowl. Effie drew a name.

"Jonah Johnson!"

Effie drew a second name.

"Clayton Carbon!"

Effie drew a third name.

"Jerry Cowley!"

While kids were being chosen to be murdered, Gale watched the expressions on the faces of his children. Andrew seemed to be fidgeting. Brett was frowning. Peetel was looking horrified. But Greg was looking extremely angry.

"Nigel Blackbird!"

"Heat Flameson!"

Gale watched as Effie was digging in the bowl for the last name. Gale knew District 12 did not have any volunteers since Katniss won her Games. Gale was silently hoping, _Please not one of my children, please not one of my children,…_

"Greg Hawthorne!"


	4. A heartbreaking goodbye

Chapter 4: A heartbreaking goodbye

Greg Hawthorne knew all about his father's hatred and disgust for the Capitol. Greg was clearly aware of all the destruction and misery the Capitol had brought upon the districts. Greg shared his father's dislike and resentment of the Capitol. When the reaping in District 12 was taking place, Greg didn't want any of the cameras to show his fear or anxiety. Greg wanted to show his hostility and coldness to the brain-dead citizens of the Capitol that had such disrespect for the deceased tributes from the Districts.

So, when Greg's name was the last to be reaped, Greg did not show any nervous behavior. Greg had a feeling that sooner or later he or any of his siblings would be chosen to fight in any of the Hunger Games that were hosted, since Greg's mother had won the 74th Hunger Games. Greg wanted to show his anger, but Greg was secretly shocked, since his name had only been put in the reaping bowl once, since Greg was only 12 years old.

**Meanwhile…**

Gale Hawthorne felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Gale could hardly believe what was occurring before his eyes. Gale's youngest son would be one of the 12 tributes from District 12 to fight in the 100th Hunger Games. Gale watched in secret rage as Greg hurriedly approached the stage, his anger blazing.

Effie Trinket seemed surprised too, but quickly regained her composure. After Greg made it to the stage, Effie asked if anyone would volunteer for Greg, but no one stepped forward. Andrew Hawthorne probably would have volunteered if it weren't for Katniss's orders.

"The twelve tributes from District 12. Lizzy Warden, Sasha Drabek, Ruth Healy, Heather Hope, Hannah Marsh, Carol Walsh, Jonah Johnson, Clayton Carbon, Jerry Cowley, Nigel Blackbird, Heat Flameson, and Greg Hawthorne", said Effie Trinket.

Greg shook hands with the other 11 tributes from District 12. They all looked very frightened, unlike Greg.

**In District 1**

Owen Cox shook hands with the other 11 District 1 tributes with a wide smirk on his face, knowing the amount of opportunities and fun he would have in eliminating the many tributes that would participate in the 100th Hunger Games.

**In District 4**

Wyatt Springs shook hands with his fellow tributes from District 4. Wyatt knew that even though he would be a member of the large Career pack this year, it would be very difficult to win against the 108 tributes that were non-Careers. Wyatt knew that once there were at least only 45 tributes left, the Careers would turn against each other. The District 4 tributes were seen as the weakest Careers and would often be the first to be snuffed out of the Career pack. Wyatt knew he would have to be cautious. Wyatt was not fond of killing people, but Wyatt knew that it had to be done if he was going to live. In any case, it was not Wyatt's fault. The Capitol was forcing them to do these horrendous acts of violence.

**In District 12**

Katniss Everdeen felt a tear stream down her cheek. Katniss couldn't believe that her youngest son, only 12 years old, would be forced to be one of the tributes in the 100th Hunger Games. Katniss knew that there was almost no hope for Greg. Greg would have to fight against 143 other tributes. There was no guarantee that Greg would even survive the bloodbath. No tribute from District 12 had survived the bloodbath since the 91st Hunger Games.

Katniss knew that since Greg's name had entered the reaping bowl once, the chances of Greg being chosen had been very low. It reminded Katniss of when Primrose had been chosen as a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Prim was now 38 years old.

Haymitch Abernathy put his hand on Katniss's shoulder to comfort her.

**Meanwhile…**

Greg and the other tributes were taken into custody in the Justice Building. Greg sat in his room for at least five hours, with a lot of hatred being filled in his heart. Then a Peacekeeper opened the door, and Gale Hawthorne walked into the room with Andrew, Brett, and Peetel.

Gale hugged Greg tightly. Gale tried to keep the emotion out of his voice as he said, "Greg, you're going to be fine. Remember what I taught you. You should talk with your fellow tributes and form an alliance. You should then team up with the District 11 tributes as well. Katniss did that in her Games."

Greg nodded. "I will", he said.

Andrew, Brett, and Peetel also embraced Greg.

The Peacekeeper that had escorted Gale to Greg's room then knocked on the door. "Time's up", the Peacekeeper said.

Gale then hugged Greg again and said, "I love you buddy. I'll see you again soon."

Gale then wiped tears off of his own face as he walked out of the Justice Building with Andrew, Brett, and Peetel.

When everyone else had left the room, Greg sat back on his bed, thinking about Gale's words and how he wanted to show the Capitol that he could win their Games.


	5. Train Ride to the Capitol

Chapter 5: Train Ride to the Capitol

Greg Hawthorne looked back at District 12 as the train pulled away. He convinced himself that he would not be seeing it for the last time, that he would eventually return.

Oh, who was he kidding? There was a very small chance that he would come out of these games alive. Even surviving the bloodbath seemed like an impossible task, given the large career pack. Even in normal years, the careers always seemed so strong and menacing. But there were times when non-careers won the Hunger Games. Greg obviously knew this. Canary Winter from District 12 won the 4th Hunger Games. Woof from District 8 won the 13th Hunger Games. Erg Geiger from District 5 won the 42nd Hunger Games. Daniel Season from District 9 won the 52nd Hunger Games. Haymitch had won the 50th Hunger Games. And in that year, there were twice the amount of tributes that would usually participate. Still, Greg was not feeling optimistic about surviving this debacle. And he was sure his fellow tributes from District 12 felt the same way.

On the plus side, his mother would be there to help. Even though she was supposed to be mentoring the female tributes from District 12, there certainly didn't seem to be anything wrong with helping her youngest son to survive the Games. Only one person could survive, after all.

Greg glanced at the other tributes that had been reaped from District 12. They all looked very frightened. Ruth Healy seemed to be quivering. Jonah Johnson appeared to be nervous. Nigel Blackbird was definitely not looking ecstatic.

Katniss and Haymitch then walked into their compartment. Katniss ran to Greg and hugged him tightly.

"Greg, don't worry", Katniss said. "I'm going to do everything I can to get you through this."

"Okay, then", Haymitch said. "Let's get down to the basics. How many of you have ever used a sword before?"

Greg was the only tribute that raised his hand.

"Have any of you ever handled a spear?"

Again, only Greg raised his hand.

"I see. This is going to be quite a tough pickle, but I'm sure we can try to handle this. Minus Greg here, none of you have proper or adequate experience when it comes to satisfying training. It's really sad, but we have some tricks up our sleeves. The first thing to point out is that the twelve of you cannot do this individually. If that's the case, you'll each have to face 143 other tributes, and it's pretty self-explanatory what will happen there."

Jonah Johnson looked terrified.

"Luckily, Katniss and I are on good terms with the victors from District 11. Seeder, Chaff, and Daquan", said Haymitch. "Have any of you ever seen their games?"

"I have", Greg said.

"Then you know the strategies they used to survive", Haymitch said. "Seeder, admittedly, got lucky. The career pack got ripped apart and they lost their supplies pretty quickly. And the final-two showdown between Seeder and the District 2 male was quite extraordinary."

Haymitch took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then we have Chaff. Chaff was 5 years old when Seeder won the 33rd Hunger Games. He was a troublemaker when he was younger, often caught stealing food and other items. Chaff claims it was because of one of his hands. Says it was possessed by the devil, if you can believe that. So anyway, Chaff was caught stealing some bread during the finale of the 33rd Hunger Games. The peacekeepers would have been notified if it were not for the announcement of Seeder's victory, making it the first time that District 11 had a victor. Chaff got lucky that time, but his hand continued getting him into trouble, allegedly. After being caught stealing four times when he was seventeen years old, rather than face execution, Chaff volunteered for Carver Henderson in the 45th Hunger Games. Chaff and his district partner, Fallow Hathaway, then decided to form an alliance with the tributes from Districts 8 and 9. However, they all got split up after the bloodbath. The pair of 9 got lost in the arena. The girl from District 8 was killed in the bloodbath. Chaff and the boy from District 8, Pick, tried to infiltrate the Career camp and steal some supplies, but the Careers caught them. Chaff managed to escape, but Pick was killed by the boys from 1 and 2. Chaff then formed an alliance with a girl from District 12. Chaff was there when she was killed by the girl from District 10, because of a snare the District 10 girl set up. Meanwhile, I should acknowledge that Chaff killed the girls from Districts 4 and 5, and the boy from District 7. Chaff killed the District 10 girl and he managed to make it to the final seven tributes, along with Fallow. Prior to this, Fallow killed the girl from District 9, and the boy from District 9 was killed by the two remaining female careers. The pair from District 6 had been killed the night before."

Greg watched as Haymitch looked to the ground. Clearly the hatred for the Capitol was shared.

"The remaining five careers got cocky and decided to camp out at the Cornucopia. Then they received a package which infected all five of them with a poison. The careers had clearly turned against each other at this time. The boys from Districts 1 and 2 both died. The boy from District 4, Cast, was the only one to survive the slaughter and managed to hold Fallow captive. He tried to blackmail Chaff, but Chaff decided that killing his district partner was the only way to have a fair fight. Chaff then killed Cast and then decided to have his hand burned to get rid of it forever.

"Wow", said Heat Flameson.

"Daquan's games were pretty difficult to watch", Haymitch said. "He won the 91st Hunger Games. He and his district partner teamed up with the District 12 tributes. Then…" Haymitch then seemed to feel emotional.

"It's okay, Haymitch", said Greg. "I think I know what you're going to say."

"It would be suitable for you to form an alliance with the District 11 tributes. If the 24 of you could work together, it could make life harder for the careers", Haymitch said.

"My dad said the same thing", Greg said.

**Meanwhile, in the District 1 train…**

Owen Cox was eating the goodies like a glutton, clearly enjoying himself. He was confident that he would survive. He was a career. And he was the top student at the academy.

There certainly didn't seem like he had anything to worry about. The traditional career pack would be the largest alliance in the arena. Unless something unusual happened, there didn't seem to be anything to worry about.

Gold Henderson was eating the chocolates in front of him, in a seemingly ravenous manner. Max Comfort was drinking and laughing boisterously. Money Economy and Rolex Gucci were both smiling and laughing. Bronze Mansion was grinning.

The District 1 Tributes seemed to be the least worried. They did the most training, they were the most prepared. The whole purpose of their lives and respective existences was to prepare for this thing and win it using any means necessary.

Raven Allen was laughing with Demelza Copper and Jamie Prucha. Katie Polish and Lisa Wealth were bragging about how many tributes they planned to kill in the arena.

Owen was pretty sure he would be picked as the leader of the Career pack. And why shouldn't he be? He was the strongest and the most determined. If anyone should be the alpha male, it definitely would be him. And Owen would prove that through his training and his ruthlessness.

**In the District 2 Train…**

Pluto Thorn and Hades Dionysus looked at the other tributes. No one was laughing and fooling around. What they were about to do was dead serious.

Pluto knew that they would have to talk to the tributes from District 1 and 4. The District 1 tributes would probably be cooperative and forthcoming. The District 4 tributes, maybe not so much. Pluto knew he would have to keep an extra eye on them.

Pluto then watched the replay of the reaping with his fellow tributes. He watched the reapings from Districts 1 and 4, without much surprise at the volunteers. There were so many tributes, it was so difficult to keep track.

When Pluto watched the District 12 reapings, he saw that Katniss's youngest son, Greg, was one of the tributes.

"You know what we have to do", String Punch said.

"Yeah", said Pluto. "Try to get Greg to join our alliance to make ourselves stronger. Can you imagine the child of a District 12 victor joining the Career pack?"

The other District 2 tributes laughed. Pluto was sure that would be history in the making.

"What if he doesn't want to join?", Tyche Baumsteiger asked.

The expression on Pluto's face turned to seriousness.

"Then we'll have to target him and take him out as soon as possible. He could be a potential threat", Pluto said.

**In the District 4 Train…**

Wyatt Springs watched the reapings, feeling slightly nervous. The tributes from Districts 1 and 2 certainly were nothing to sneer at. Owen Cox was definitely going to pose as a problem. Wyatt glanced at his fellow tributes. Hook Harbor was definitely not smiling. Hook would never admit it, but he was absolutely sickened by what he was seeing on television. Even though Hook volunteered, he wasn't feeling completely confident and cocky.

Wyatt only hoped he could earn his keep with the Career pack.

**In the District 12 Train…**

"Well", Greg said to the other District 12 tributes, "I suppose the reapings are an indication of what is to come."

"Yeah", Clayton Carbon said. "Did you see that Owen Cox guy from District 1? This could be a real predicament."

"Don't worry", Greg said. "You heard Haymitch. We just have to work with the tributes from District 11 and we might be able to stand a chance. One of us might be able to return home. No cocky careers can stand in the way of that, if we have anything to do with it."


	6. Dazzle

Chapter 6: Dazzle

Greg Hawthorne watched as the train reached the Capitol. He saw the buildings that were shining and sparkling. He was filled with hate at seeing all these buildings of the people that constantly tried to make the lives of his family and his district miserable. He would just love to burn down those buildings and cause these indolent fools to lose their precious homes.

Just like his father, Greg had a quick temper. He knew he had to keep his attitude in check and his anger under control. Now would not be a good time to lash out at anyone around him.

The train had stopped at the Capitol.

Greg and the other eleven tributes from District 12 waited to see the District 12 stylists, Cinna and Portia. Cinna was approximately 56 years old.

Jonah Johnson looked around the room in the training center in fear.

"There's nothing to worry about, Jonah", Greg said. But he himself felt nervous. Aside from the fact that all of them seemed to be facing certain death, he had to wonder what Cinna could possibly do to alleviate the terrible debacle they were faced with. Greg had watched the re-runs of the 74th Hunger Games numerous times. He had to admit that Cinna did an excellent job in designing Katniss's and Peeta's costumes. That didn't seem to matter much now. Could Cinna do something here to totally impress everyone and somehow win all of them over?

Cinna smiled at the twelve tributes from District 12.

"We'll do everything he can to help all of you", he said.

Cinna looked at Greg.

"You must be Katniss's boy", he said.

"Yes", Greg said.

"You should be proud of your mother. She won her games with style and talent, against unfavorable odds."

"What are you going to do regarding the tribute parade?", Sasha Drabek asked.

"I'm going to see if I can make revamped costumes from the 74th Hunger Games", Cinna said. "Since District 12 represents mining and coal, I'll try my best to make costumes that can make your district look exemplary and catch the attention of the Capitol citizens."

Greg would have loved to make a snide comment about the seemingly low intelligence of the Capitol citizens. They must have been real morons if they thought the poor citizens of the districts wanted to entertain them. But there was nothing they could do about it.

"That sounds like a good plan, sir", Greg said.

The District 12 prep team for the males arrived. Greg watched as the District 12 females were being escorted by their prep team. Greg had heard from Katniss that Venus and Octavia died of strokes after the 93rd Hunger Games, but Flavius was still alive. Venus and Octavia had been replaced by two Capitol women named Aurora and Isabella.

Greg disliked the fact that his prep team seemed obsessed with cleaning him up. He didn't see how this would be of any use in the arena.

"You have to admit, Jerry, this seems to be better than using a small bathroom back home", Clayton said to Jerry.

"Well, I lived in the Victor's Village", Greg said. "The large bathroom there was pretty nice. The bathrooms here are probably gorgeous, but I would never admit that."

After all twelve of them cleaned up, Cinna led them to a separate room with a bunch of costumes.

"Put these on", he said. "You will probably like them."

"Are you sure about that?", Greg asked.

"I'm positive", Cinna said.

Greg walked with the other eleven tributes from District 12 into the large chariot. Since there would be so many tributes in this year's Games, all the chariots had been built to a larger size.

Greg watched as the District 1 chariot pulled away.

"Here we have District 1!", Caesar Flickerman exclaimed. "Look at their golden costumes! Impressive."

Greg watched with disgust as Owen Cox waved to the Capitol crowd and started raising his fist. It seemed like Owen would pose as a problem for the District 12 tributes. Max Comfort and Gold Henderson also seemed menacing.

Shortly afterwards, the District 2 chariot pulled out. It seemed like the District 2 tributes were dressed like soldiers. Hades Dionysus and Pluto Thorn looked dangerous and noteworthy.

The other chariots from the other districts started moving one by one, but Greg didn't really care, as none of them seemed riveting. He did notice the District 11 tributes. Hopefully they could form an alliance with each other.

Finally, it was District 12's turn.

Greg looked the Capitol citizens that were watching with disdain. He wasn't about to play by their rules. He would love to spit on their graves if he had the chance.

Several Capitolites chanted Greg's name, but he was so filled with hate for these people he didn't give them any attention. He did not want to appear as a cute 12-year-old. No, he wanted to appear as menacing as the career tributes.

Greg thought about pointing the middle finger at the Capitol citizens, or showing some other rude gesture, but he knew it wouldn't do him or his fellow tributes from District 12 any good.

Just then he saw flames and lava appear on their costumes. Greg panicked at first, then realized it wasn't real. He sighed with relief, knowing that Cinna had planned this.

The chariot reached President Snow's mansion. The 144 tributes waited for Colton Snow to walk outside and make an announcement.

Snow smiled at the 144 tributes and said, "Greetings, tributes of the 100th Hunger Games. Your endeavors are much appreciated. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The tributes were then taken into the training center.

Greg had decided to find a table for him and the other District 12 tributes to sit and eat. They would eat with the District 11 tributes and start a beneficial partnership.

When Greg was gathering his food, three figures blocked his path. He recognized Hades Dionysus, Owen Cox, and Pluto Thorn.

"Hello, Hawthorne", Hades said. "Your costumes in the tribute parade were quite impressive."

"Let's be honest, they were not as good as ours", Owen said.

"You know, Hawthorne, you seem to be quite useful", Pluto said. "Would you like to join our alliance?"

Pluto offered his hand to Greg, waiting for his response.


End file.
